Carrie Suivantes
by anorehc
Summary: Oscar est inquiet quand Frank annonce que sa maman est en ville, et Carrie puis disparaît. Oscar et Rose doivent sauver leur ami, sans se faire en danger...
1. Un Pique  Nique Dans Le Parc

C'est ma première histoire dans la catégorie, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me réjouis d'avis / opinions et des idées pour comment je pourrais améliorer. Le premier chapitre (s) peut être un peu terne, mais il contient tous les liens pour l'avenir ... Amusez-vous bien!

DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède pas les caractères mentionnés dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre de printemps a été chaud, un soleil. Les températures ont été bien au-dessus de 15 º C, et il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue. Le soleil était encore brûlant à 17 heures quand Carrie a émergé du centre sportif après l'entraînement de gymnastique. Elle a été choquée de voir Oscar et Rose appuyé contre la porte en fer forgé. En supposant le pire, elle se précipita.

"Salut!" elle les a accueillis. "Ca va?"

"Eh bien, selon mes calculs, il semble que vos allez perdre votre après-midi à regarder des films à la maison." plaisanté Rose.

"Donc, nous sommes venus à vous assurer que vous vivez pleinement de la vie." sourit Oscar. Carrie sourit timidement.

«Coupable». dit-elle.

"Eh bien, je fait une descente au siège de l'placards et j'ai trouvé quelques collations pour un pique-nique. Allons Carrie." dit Rose, faisant des gestes vers le parc, et le quartier calme de la ville.

Les espions partit sur la route, pas un soin dans le monde. Quand ils sont arrivés ils ont trouvé le vert était déserte, si Oscar trouvé un tapis de son sac à dos qu'il étalait sur l'herbe. Rose déballé son sac à dos qui était plein de party-bagues, les doigts au chocolat, roulés à la saucisse et toutes sortes de snacks autre partie.

«Parfois, vous pouvez être heureux que Frank trésors assez de nourriture pour un parti à l'AC! s'écria-t-elle que Carrie niché dans une fantaisie française.

Comme le soleil dans le ciel, les trois couché sur le tapis, les restes du pique-nique éparpillés un peu partout. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les branches, et le démarrage de la fontaine à proximité fourni un fond sonore paisible. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère a été brisée par un klaxon de voiture de la petite rue qui longeait le vert. Rose s'assit brusquement, et commença à rassembler les restes du pique-nique.

«J'ai pour vous élancer. Ma sœur a obtenu son petit ami à venir à souper." dit Rose aux autres, qui ont siégé à dire au revoir. Rose déambulait à travers le vert et est monté dans le siège passager de la petite Peugeot bleue. Carrie agité que la voiture démarra vers la ville. Oscar regarda sa montre.

"Sa se fait tard." dit-il, plier le tapis dans son sac. "Nous devrions faire un geste."

"Vous pouvez me promener à l'époque." Carrie sourit. "Je ne veux pas courir dans toutes les« étrangers mal "maintenant, puis-je? Rappelez-vous, comme M. carrément dit:" Stranger Danger '. "

"Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas vous rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre!" Oscar a plaisanté, donnant un coup de pouce Carrie ludique.

Carrie sourit et la paire partit sur le chemin de gravier vers les maisons sur le hors-jupes de la ville. Personne ne remarqua la figure tout en noir, assis dans une camionnette blanche, ce qui signifie que personne n'a remarqué que c'est sorti doucement de son espace, et puis Oscar et Carrie bas de la route.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 1, bien qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'action. Il ya beaucoup à venir plus tard, je le promets. S'il vous plaît avis! Merci!


	2. Dr Greig Von Sharp

De retour à l'école après les vacances, Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était tout le contraire de ce jour-là dans le parc. La pluie tombait dans une feuille de solide en dehors de la fenêtre de la voiture, et le thermomètre voiture mesurant 5 º C. Comme son père tiré vers le haut sur le trottoir, Rose saisit son parapluie et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle va droit à l'AC, une pause pour sourire à Scoop quand elle l'a dépassé. Les autres étaient déjà à l'AC quand elle est arrivée, en attendant que Frank. Carrie était assis sur une chaise d'ordinateur, et Oscar avait son bras autour des épaules. Elle avait l'air contrarié. Rose a pris la troisième chaise et se tourna vers les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Rose. "Ça va?"  
"Carrie suivie, répondit Oscar," depuis que nous avons quitté le parc le vendredi. J'ai soulevé la CCTV et il y a une camionnette qui apparaît sur les deux. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas identifier la figure dans le siège du conducteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, j'ai décidé de marcher de chez elle. "

Rose se penchait sur le confort Carrie, mais à ce moment la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Frank sortit avec Stark suit pas loin derrière.

«Bon retour, l'équipe!" Accueilli Frank. "Premier jour de retour, et nous avons une mission importante."  
«Oui», a convenu Stark, "si pourquoi ils l'ont remis à un groupe d'enfants n'est pas encore révélé."  
"Charmant! Murmura Carrie, au grand amusement Oscar et Rose.  
"Dr Greig Von Sharp est un inventeur, et il se réunit avec le chef de MI9 aujourd'hui pour discuter de sa nouvelle invention, l'étape-le-sujet. C'est une paire de chaussures qui peut augmenter la vitesse du porteur de près de 300%. Malheureusement, nous avons entendu les rapports des agents skul qui souhaitent mettre la main sur un tel dispositif. "Suite Stark.  
"Quel est l'endroit où vous entrez en jeu." Frank expliqué. "Dr Greig Von Sharp va rencontrer le chef de l'MI9 ici, pour aider à minimiser le risque d'invasion SKUL. Il sera donné une conférence dans le cadre de votre semaine de la science, et à midi, il rencontrera le chef, ici, à l'AC. "  
"Il est essentiel que SKUL ne mettre la main sur ses inventions, ou lui-même." A expliqué Stark, inutilement.  
"Rose, vous serez en charge de Grieg. Accompagnez-le autour de l'école, et à midi le faire tomber à l'AC. Carrie, je te veux sur la surveillance. Si des visiteurs indésirables arriver, vous devez vous débarrasser d'eux rapidement et sans bruit. Stark est sur la surveillance de la porte avant, et un autre agent est à l'arrière. "Frank a continué.  
"Et moi?" Oscar demandé.  
"J'ai besoin de parler de vous dans une minute." Frank répondu. «Maintenant, gadgets. Carrie, cette règle sera révélé aucun bugs électroniques ou des dispositifs d'écoute cachés sur une personne. Rose, cette carte de l'école vous indiquera l'emplacement de l'Oscar, Carrie, Stark, moi et tous ceux sur lesquels elles sont cachées. "Frank tira une boîte de pièces de monnaie. "Les pièces de suivi vous aidera à garder un œil sur tous les ennemis non désirées et Grieg. En parlant de Grieg, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Bonne chance! "

Rose et Carrie a pris leurs gadgets et a disparu dans l'ascenseur. Stark a suivi. Une fois la porte de l'ascenseur avait fermé Oscar se retourna pour faire face à Frank.

"Alors, que devez-vous me parler?" A demandé Oscar. Frank signalé à une chaise et s'assit Oscar.  
"Je ne voulais pas le dire aux autres sans vous en informer d'abord, mais votre maman est de retour sur le radar."  
"Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas?" A demandé Oscar.  
"Il serait, à l'exception des agents SKUL qui menacent l'arrivée, ou devrais-je dire agent, se trouve être votre mère."  
"Le colonel Dixon-Halliday." Oscar corrigée, sans sourire.  
"Désolé, bien sûr." Répondit Frank. "Stark pense qu'il est plus sûr si vous vous asseyez sur cette mission, et je suis d'accord." Oscar ne répondit pas. «Je suis désolé, Oscar, mais je ne peux pas vous être trop près de la mission. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous allé en classe, je ne veux pas que vous être en retard. "Oscar se leva sans bruit et se rendit à l'ascenseur. Frank regardait tranquillement la porte de l'ascenseur lentement fermé et une mélancolie Oscar monta retour à la normalité.


End file.
